An Unexpected Twist (No War)
by DivergentLoverr
Summary: In a no war version of Divergent Tris catches Tobias cheating and soon after falls for Uriah. But when something happens and Tris seems to be falling for Tobias again Uriah cant stand it anymore and demands that Tris and Tobias get some closure. But when they meet to get that closure what will happen? Summary sucks story way better! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~  
**{AN:Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please be ,you know, nice. This fanfic is based on a no war Divergent (so unique, i know :P). "Constructive criticism" and suggestions welcomed :). Thank you and please review! Hope you enjoy!} **  
**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth and i DO NOT own Divergent or any of its rights! Just a fan! **  
_Snap._I was cutting potatoes in the kitchen for dinner, while Uriah was making the chicken. Thats right, Uriah not Tobias. Its been almost a year since I caught Tobias cheating on me with Tori. It was so unexpected. We were so in love. He completed me and well, I _thought,_ I completed him. He was the best thing that happened to me and then one day BOOM. I went in for a tattoo and I found him and Tori making out in one of the chairs. I sprinted out of there, tears crawling down my face. Tobias ran after me, but it was no use. My heart already broken.

Thats how I fell for Uriah. He comforted me through the whole thing. When one night I was staining all his t-shirt with tears again, he kissed me, and I kissed him back. Hard. At that moment it clicked, Uriah and I belonged together, I was shocked of course but not entirely disappointed.

Not a mere month passed after me and Uriah got together that I found out I was pregnant. With Tobias' kid. Thats right 17 and pregnant with my ex-boyfriend's kid. I cried that night, but Uri was once again there to hug me and kiss me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I loved him. I really did. But the feelings for Tobias were always there, lurking behind that corner or the other. Uriah knew it and it hurt him. He tried to hide it, but I could see it in his eyes.

"Tris! Tris!" Uriah snapped his fingers in front of me.  
"Huh?" I said, coming back to reality.  
"Where were you?" Uriah questioned.  
"No I was just, you know, thinking."  
"Well I was asking, when Four was coming to pick up Augustus."  
"Oh, uh, Saturday at 9."  
"Ok" and he went back to cutting the chicken.  
We have this arrangement where Tobias has Augustus, our 2 month year old boy, on the weekends plus Mondays and then we have him the rest of the week. When he comes to pick up Augustus or drop him off, I always have an excuse to be somewhere else or I just plain hide in the bedroom. With that method, I haven't seen Tobias since we made the arrangement.

He asks to talk to me, but I'm afraid that when I see those striking blue eyes I'll fall apart and wont be able to put myself back together.

**{AN: Don't worry guys, it gets better! Hope you liked it! Ill answer any questions you might have! Thank you!}**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
**{AN: Hi guys! Im really sorry about the p text style align thing, my computer gliched and i couldn't fix it. Wont happen again! The next chapter is when the action-y stuff starts to happen and you also look into Tobias's POV. So now without further a due...Chapter 2! Don't forget to review!}**

Uriah POV

The giggles of my baby son filled my ears. We were playing on the bright red swing set near the Amity compound, me pushing him as far up as I dared. I really loved them, my family I mean, even though Augustus wasn't really my son. And I wasn't planning on telling him that Four was the father anytime soon. _Four, that bastard. _He broke the love of my life's heart, leaving an unhealable scar that not even I, with all my love, could fix. A lady with brown short hair and an odd resemblance to Christina suddenly approached me, snapping me out of my hateful thoughts.

"Your son has amazing eyes!" She told me with a smile.

"Thank you." I replied also with a small, but hurt, smile.

Its incredible how many people come up to me to say that. And it kills me every time they do. It kills me because it reminds me that Augustus is not my son, and that those eyes are not mine nor Tris' but Four's. I remove Augustus from the swing and head towards the train. Four has to pick him up in half an hour. Tris will once again not be there. She never is and I know why. I know that if she see's him that scar will grow deeper and deeper and soon enough that scar will rip open her heart and you won't be able to put it back together. So honestly, I have no problem with her leaving or just hiding in our room. Four arrives 10 minutes after I arrive at our apartment.

"Hi Uriah, how's it going?" he says with a tight smile.

"Im good" I reply without returning the smile."Uh..here is his favorite toy and some extra baby food and...your all set" I say while handing him Augustus.

"Thanks" he responds and turns on his heel to leave. Before he does though, he asks "How is she?"

His voice cracked.

"She's fine" I said slamming the door in his face._  
_

_God I hate that son of a bitch. _

**{AN: Hoped you liked it! So sorry for the short chapters, will try to make them longer! And also thanks so much for the reviews!}**


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

**{AN: Hey guys! So heres a longer chapter and I'm gonna update more often these days so enjoy! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!} **

Tris POV

I got home from work, the tattoo parlor with Lynn, just in time for dinner. Uriah was setting the table, looking deep in thought..

"Hey Hun" I greeted him while setting down my coat. He looked startled a second but quickly went back to normal.

"Hey Babe" He said giving me a quick kiss.

Its weird being called babe, Tobias never did. He called me Beautiful or Lov- _no! Cut it Tris, your with Uriah now and he calls you babe, so deal with it. _We sat down at our small kitchen table.

"So how was your day?" Uriah asked.

"It was good, didn't get a lot of clients." I replied.

Its hard working at the parlor. Every damn day I have to go to where I caught them cheating. Thankfully Tori got fired a few days after for "inappropriate work behavior" or whatever.

"We went to the playground near Amity." He continued.

"Oh, thats great" There was an uncomfortable air in the room.

"A lady that looked a lot like Christina came up to me. She complimented Gus' eyes." There it is.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. He got his eyes from his father and To- Four had these blue eyes that could just-"

"I GOT IT!" He screamed, his voice nearly breaking.

"Sorry, I didn't mean- I love you" I immediately apologized. He just nodded.

"What did he say when he came to pick up Gus?" I couldn't help asking. I could've never been Abnegation, Im too curios.

"Why do you care?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Just tell me Uriah!" I insisted, my voice rising. I needed to know, I needed.

"He, he asked about you and his voice cracked" Uriah said his own voice cracking as well.

I stayed silent. A lone tear dripped down my face. _Crap.__ Hope he doesn't notice. _

"I'm sorry." I told Uriah. _Shit, my voice cracked. No, no, no. _

"ENOUGH!" Uriah started yelling. "I've had enough of this. Its obvious you both still love each other, so if you want this-us-to work, then you need to get some closure with him." He spat, his voice turning from sad to furious. "So what we're going to do is were ALL going to meet and your going to say goodbye to him ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

At that point my eyes were water fountains.

**Page Break**

Tobias POV

I was playing with Augustus when I got the call.

"Hello"

"Hi Four, listen me, you, and Tris, are all going to meet up so you two can get some closure, 'cause I-I just cant a-anymore" Uriah said, his voice harsh.

"Ok, when?" It was hard to hide my excitement.

"Monday at 4, our place" and he hung up.

My face lit up, I was going to _see her._ I didn't care if it was to say goodbye to her,_ I was going to see her and talk to her. _Today was Saturday so only 2 more days. 2 days. I was ecstatic. The day that she saw Tori kiss me, it wasn't how it looked. I went in for a tattoo that said 4+6 over my heart and when I sat down Tori suddenly climbed on top of me and started kissing me. That was when Tris walked in. When she said it was over, I was devastated. I hadn't dated, I had barely gotten out of my apartment, and the only thing I could focus on was my son. And barely.

Now in 2 DAYS, I could see her.

I could explain what happened.

I could tell her I still loved her.

I could get her back.


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

**{AN: Hey guys! So this is one of my favorite chapters I've written so far! I'd like to know that after I finish,like, the main climax of the story if you'd like me to continue with the non war version of Divergent? I have some ideas for it so let me now through PM or in the reviews! P****lease review and let me now if you'd like me to continue. Also thanks guys for the great reviews! Enjoy!}**

Tris POV

I laid down next to Uriah, who was already snoring. Poor Uriah. He didn't know what a stupid mistake he committed when he demanded that Tobias and I saw each other to get some "closure". But I knew, I knew that what we would get from that encounter was not closure. No. What we would get was far from closure.

As I dozed off, wrapped in Uriah's arms, my thoughts filled of anticipation and dread, but in a little corner of my mind excitement also arose. Tomorrow at 4, I would be seeing him. And as much as I was planning on slapping him, and crying, and telling how much I hated him, one thought still lingered. _Would I take him back if he wanted to?_ Stupid thought, I know, but I just couldn't hold it back.

Tobias POV

I laid down in my vacant bed. I had just put Augustus to sleep and, honestly, I was exhausted. My head plopped down on my pillow, and at that moment there was nothing more I wanted than to have Tris, right here laying next to me, my arms protectingly encased around her. A silent tear slithered onto the sheets. I _never_ cried. Not even when my father beat me half to death. And yet here I was crying over the love of my life, who I mistakenly thought I would have forever. Hope and excitement suddenly filled me as I remembered what would be happening tomorrow. Tomorrow, 4 o'clock, I would do anything in my reach to get my beloved Tris back.

**PAGE BREAK**

I knocked. Dread and anxiousness and excitement all filled me again. _Its now or never._ The door swung open and standing behind it was Tris. _I never thought I would see those eyes and that smile again._ The only thing was that ,instead of me, Uriah was standing next to her, his arm around her. The same feeling as last night emerged, but I didn't want Tris laying next to me. Oh,no. I wanted to beat the living hell out of Uriah.

Before Tris and Uriah became, uh...got..eh..._got together_ Uriah was like a little brother to me, so it was hard. Zeke, fortunately, stayed by me and did not support Uriah when he hooked up with Tris. He stayed loyal to me and helped me through the tough times where I just couldn't bear not having Tris.

"Hello" I said more confidently than I expected.

"Come on in" Uriah welcomed (if you could call it that),his voice still harsh. I wasn't used to this harsh and hateful Uriah. I was use to the prankster, the jokester, who could barely take anything seriously.

Tris did not say anything but her sapphire blue eyes did dart from me to Uriah and back again. I wondered what she was thinking. _Please _I prayed, _Please take me back._ I wanted to scream it in her face but I knew that would not help the situation.

"So" Uriah started as we sat down in the living room. "As we talked about before, this would be the last time you two see each other and hopefully" he smiled. That little motherfucking son of a bitch. "the last time you _think _about each other." I would not and could not let that happen. "Four is there anything you would like to say?" he concluded. "I-" I began. I had to be confident. I knew that and yet a tear formed in the corner of my eye. Uriah noticed and he grimaced while Tris also noticed and a tear of her own welled up. I pretended to scratch my forehead, my hand moving downward to wipe it away.

"I wanted to explain what happened that day" I began. "and while I do, Tris, I want you to know that I would die before I intentionally hurt you and that what happened that day was not how it looked like" at my words Uriah tensed up grabbing Tris' hand. But Tris was hesitated when Uriah reached for her hand. _That's a start. _"I'd also like to tell you that the past few months were a living hell for me without you. That I still love you with everything in me, and I would love to kick start where we left off, now with our beautiful son in the picture". I continued on, telling them what happened that day that Tori kissed me, my voice cracking at parts. When I finished they were both speachless and I could tell Uriah was starting to get nervous. Tris opened her mouth to speak but Uriah cut her off before any words left her mouth.

"I thought you weren't going to say anything" Uriah whispered.

"I changed my mind" she snapped back. "Four I-"

Tris POV

"Four I-" I was speech less. After all he said I never imagined what happened that day was not Tobias' fault. I immediately assumed Tobias got tired of me and he needed something "fresh". There was always this reaccuring doubt about how of all the girls he could have chosen, he chose me. A Stiff from Abnegation who was not pretty or kind, and was afraid of sex. And when I saw them ,or well _her,_ kissing Tobias I thought that doubt came true. But I was wrong. I was wrong! Then I remembered. I remembered that I was with Uriah and we were raising Augustus together. And then I remembered something _else. _Gus was Tobias' son. Like Tobias said we could start a family, a whole and complete family! No arrangements no nothing, just us! I released Uriah's hand and leaped on to Tobias's lap and we kissed. I was falling for those eyes all over again. That kiss was like no other, our tongues dancing in each others mouths. All the things left unsaid went in to that kiss. Tears stained my face as I remembered last nights question. _Yes, yes I would._ Our lips fit together like puzzle pieces, they were made for one another, better than Uriah, better than anyone.

We were meant for each other.

He was mine and I was his.

**{AN: Hoped you loved it as much as I did! Took me forever to type! Please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue!}**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

**{AN: Hey everyone! So I decided I want to continue this story cause I have some cool ideas for it. If you ****_don't _****want me to continue or have any suggestions leave it in the reviews or PM. Thanks and please review!} **

Tris' POV

Our lips parted but left me wanting more. I turned around to face Uriah, tears already stinging my eyes.

"I'm sorry" It came out like a low whisper.

Uriah POV 

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"So is that it? That's all I get an 'I'm sorry'" I felt like screaming but what I heard come out was in a hoarse whisper. I felt the tears starting to come and for once I let them fall. _I'm so stupid. I'm such an asshole. _How could I let this happen? And the worst part is that I did this to myself. _I _had asked for them to see each. Tris did this for _me. _Now look where I ended up. I could try to blame him all I want, but he also came here at my request. He tried to get her back because he loved her, so I was the only one left to blame.

Tobias POV 

_Wow, I don't think we ever had a kiss like that. _As I heard the words I'm sorry" leave her mouth, it was hard to hold back the ginormous grin that was playing at my lips.

"I'll be moved out by tomorrow then." Uriah said.

"No don't worry about" Tris said. _No?! No?! "_You could stay here, I'll move, I have less stuff"

"You sure?" _Yes, she sure. _

She nodded. _Thank God. _

"I'll leave you to it then" and started to leave, taking Gus with him so we could have some private time. But then I felt a sudden surge of guilt.

"Give me a second" I murmured in Tris' ear. I got up and approached him.

"I'm sorry" I told him. "I love her so much and I need her" I even felt tears well up. _Again. _I felt like a teenage girl.

"No" he said "Don't worry about it, I would've done the same thing. You guys are meant to be." He slapped my arm gently.

"Thank you. Thanks Uriah." I was glad we ended on good terms, made me feel less like a traitor. Now for Tris.

Tris POV

Tobias went to go say something to Uriah and I realized he was apologizing. _I don't think I deserve him, _I laughed. He came back a second later and we sat together on the couch, my legs on top of his, my arms around his neck.

I'm so so sorry Tris"a tears fell down his cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. "I don't know why I didn't tell you all this before." More tears.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, were together now." I soothed. "But I'm not letting you get another tattoo, if it's not from me." He laughed. "Deal"

I knew it would take me a while to trust him completely again, but I believed him, and I was happier than I've been in a while. We kissed and talked a while more untill I realized I should pack. "Come on" I said pulling him up. "Help me pack" He nodded and went to go get some boxes. While he was gone I wrote a note to Uriah it read:

_Dear Uriah, _

_Thank you for helping me get through that tough time in my life. I don't know what I would've done without you, so whatever you need, let me know. I hope we can still be close friends like we were before all this happened. I'm gonna miss you, you goofball. _

_3, Tris. _

I don't know if its going to make it worse or better, but I needed to tell him that. I tucked it under his pillow, half hoping he wouldn't see it.

Tobias came back then and within the hour I had everything packed. When we were out in the hallway, Tobias suddenly got down on one knee. Panic rushed through me. I mean I loved to Tobias, but we _just_ got back together and I'm only _18. I couldn't get married._

"Miss Beatrice Prior would you do me the honor of moving in with me" He asked followed by the bright and nervous smile that I fell for.

I laughed. "Absolutely" I answered as his soft lips crashed against mine.


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

**{AN: Hey peoples! So listen, I'm getting little to no reviews and I need some motivation so just please take 2 seconds of your time and REVIEW! Give me ideas, criticize, anything! Thanks! Enjoy! } **

Tris POV 

As soon as Tobias let us in to his-our-apartment I went straight to the black leather couch and let myself fall onto it. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until the couch started like freakin' calling my name. "_Tris! Tris! Pss! Look how comfy I am!" _I glanced at the wall clock. 8pm. I groaned.

"Tired?" Tobias chuckled. I groaned again.

"Well how about I go get us some dinner and then we unpack your stuff. Sound good?"

"Sounds awesome." He kissed my forehead and whispered "be right back" against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. Even though we've been together a while, I still get nervous around him.

When he left my mind started wandering. My life was really starting to come together. I had Tobias again, I had great friends like Christina, I work at the tattoo parlor. I should really be grateful.

There was my Abnegation.

I tried to get rid of my old habits, but I realized that some habits you couldn't get rid of. That you should accept them because some habits are meant to be there to teach you something and that in the end you should simply cherish them. Tobias also showed me that I'm most Dauntless when my Abnegation side _is _showing.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep Tobias walked in and called "Dinner!" He sat down next to me with a plate in each hand, both of them containing pizza. I dug in right away as Tobias watched in awe. What my appetite could do.

"I love you" he said laughing.

"Thanks for dinner, hun" I said giving him a sarcastic smile between bites but I still had my mouth full.

"Charming." He teased, with another sarcastic smile.

After dinner, we quickly unpacked my stuff, which really wasn't much, and crawled into bed. The smell of Tobias filled my nose comforting me and making me feel safe.

God I loved him.

I once read this phrase that said 'if its true love, they'll always find their way back'. And was that ever true. Everything about him, his eyes, his love, his caring, his fucking big toe was perfect and I loved every piece of it. How lucky I was to have him, to love him, to have him care for me, to have him love me. Suddenly I liked this world we lived in, as twisted as it was, it always did turn out OK. Maybe not perfect, but OK. If it took a couple hours, a couple months, or a couple of decades, it always did turn out OK.

**PAGE BREAK**

The next morning we literary stayed in bed until it was time for lunch. We kissed and talked and cuddled, but mostly we just talked. About us, about out future, about having kids, anything that popped into our heads we said.

When Tobias said it was time for lunch, I really didn't want to move from right here, with Tobias' arms around me, enjoying our little piece of this world, but I realized I was kinda hungry and our friends didn't even know we were back together! We got dressed and headed towards the dining hall. We were holding hands in comfortable silence, when Tobias suddenly picked me up by my scrawny waist and slung me over his shoulder.

"Four!" I half screamed half laughed.

"What?" he asked dubiously. "Am I bothering you?"

"Put me down!" I pounded his back with my fists.

"Never!"

By that point people were staring at us but we didn't really care. We got to the dining hall but we were both still caught up in the moment, so he forgot to put me down before we actually went in. We walked in, or well Tobias walked in and I was carried in, and the whole dining hall went silent. Tobias put me down and gave me a peck on the cheek. Suddenly cheering erupted all around us. Dauntless were cheering and clapping and pounding on the tables. Guess we weren't the only ones who thought we were meant to be.

I blushed and grabbed Tobias' hand as we headed towards the table where Christina, Will, Marlene, Zeke, Shauna, and Lynn were all sitting. Thankfully Uriah wasn't here yet to see all _that_. The Dauntless had already went back to their roudy conversations so only our table was still beaming at us. We took a seat and Tobias "hey guys" -ed them.

"I'd appreciate if you guys would wipe those smiles off your face cuz your seriously starting to look a bit crazy." I said, giving them a small laugh.

I found out this morning that Tobias had already told them what went sown between him and Tori and they told him that they should tell me but, incredibly enough, Tobias didn't have the guts to.

Christina let out one of her Christina-squeals. "You guys are back together?" We nodded, leading to another deafening Christina-squeal. "Finally! You told her, Four! Poor Uriah, though."

Zeke slapped him on the back. "Congrats man! And don't worry about Uri" he comforted to Chris and me, when he noticed the look on my face when Chris mentioned him. "I'll talk to him, he'll get over it, he knows you two are meant to be."

We resumed to eating and talking and laughing, and just having a good time, when a deep voice from behind startled us.

"Tris, Four would you come with me please." I turned around alarmed, but realizing it was just Max. "Sure" we replied in unison, curiosity hinting in our voices.

This week was really action packed. One surprise after another.

We followed him through some twisting hallways, finally ending up in his office. We stepped in and I gasped.

The whole other side of the office was a glass window, with a breathtaking view of the city. You could see Erudite's pristine glass buildings to Amity's evergreen farms in the galloping hills.

"Take a seat, please"

We sat. "Are we in trouble?" I asked worried.

"Oh no, no, quite the opposite. Its my pleasure my announce that I have finally had the opportunity to fire Eric and make him factionless after he gave me this" he announced pointing to his black eye I did not notice before.

Eric gone? It seemed to good to be true. No more hanging people from Chasms, no more death threats, just peace. Or as peaceful as it can get in Dauntless. Life seemed to be getting even better.

"With him out of the picture" Max continued excitedly " I would like to offer you _both_ the job. We need an extra hand around here. You two would be working together in the office and training transfers. Tris you wouldn't be able to work at the tattoo parlor and Four same to you with the control room. You will, however, have much better pay, flexible hours, a penthouse suite, and you'll be able to scare the living hell out of the initiates" he smiled. Screw the tattoo parlor, I wanted this job. I looked at Tobias and he hesitantly nodded and smile. He'd been offer the position before but never accepted it. He looked back at Max and together we said "We'll take it."

We walked back to the hall, hand in hand, happier than ever.

"This is really the dream job, eh?" Tobias said, a smile plastered on his face. "I get to work with you 24/7"

"Ughhh" I joked, resulting in another playful punch.

When we got back to the table, Marlene asked what Max wanted.

"We just got promoted." We said in unison _again. _

"Well this calls for a party!" exclaimed Zeke, with a wink. He stood up on top of our table and yelled

"PARTY AT MY PLACE!"


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

**{AN: So hey guys, I fixed all the chapters that had typos and mistakes so if you want go check that out. Also, this person commented 'why would Tobias cheat on Tris with Tori she's old, eww" or something like that and it pissed me off because if you ****_kept reading_**** you'd know that Tobias didn't cheat on Tris, Tori just kissed him cause you know, its Tobias and he's smoking hot. Ok, im done now. Please R&R! Thanks! }**

Tris POV

Tobias and I walked back to our apartment, hands intertwined, to get ready for the party. I was actually kind of looking forward to it, I hadn't had a lot of fun these past few months with my heart being broken and all, so I really needed to let loose. I was _not _though, looking forward to drunk guys hitting and grinding on me.

When we got home I went straight to the closet to find something to wear, while Tobias went to the kitchen to get ANOTHER slice of cake. May I remind you, we were coming back from the dining hall, where he had eaten 4 slices of pizza and 2 slices of cake. Men.

I ran my eyes through the minuscule closet me and Tobias shared. It was insanely small, leaving me with very little clothes and very much looking forward to the walk-in closet of the penthouse.

I tried on some skinny jeans with a loose no sleeved shirt, but decided against it after looking at it in the mirror a while, made me look fat. After trying on some high raised shorts, a skirt, a dress and another pair of pants I finally settled on the dress because that was pretty much all the clothes I had. Christina would die.

The dress was a midnight black color that was tight from the waist up, showing off the few curves I had, had a circular neck line, where a raven and a half peeked out, and 3/4 sleeves. From the waist down it opened up to a flappy skirt that went down to a little above my knees. I put on some shorts under, just in case we had to do a lot of sitting down. I threw on my faded, worn out, brown combat boots, and put my flowing brown hair in a bun, with loose strands framing my face. Finally I put on some mascara and eyeliner, topping it off with some pink lip gloss. It was cute.

As I was admiring my handy work in the mirror Tobias walked in wearing a shiny black dress shirt, some black cotton jeans, and some leather dress shoes.

"Hey Beautiful, you re- wow, you look hot." I blushed and let out a small laugh.

"I could say the same about you." I responded. And he was looking extremely hot. Then again, when is he not?

He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. We kind of just stood there a while, looking at us in the mirror. We really did fit together perfectly.

After a little, Tobias finally broke the silence by saying "We should go." I nodded in response and turned around to face him. I cupped his face in my hands our noses centimeters apart. Slowly, I sweetly pecked his lips, then slowly moved up, pecked the tip of his nose,, and finally pecked him right between the eyes.

"Let's go" I whispered, my face still in front of his. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door.

**PAGE BREAK**

We got 20 ft. from Zeke's apartment, and you could already hear the blaring music and smell the strong alcohol. As Tobias opened the door, not even bothering to knock, I was greeted with the sight of extremely drunk people, dancing everywhere and anywhere, and cups once filled with beer scattered all over the floor. Christina was dancing on a table with Will, and Marlene and Lynn were sitting on the couch, holding cups, talking.

Zeke and Shauna also walked up to us, or more like stumbled up to us.

"Hey hey hey guys! What is up!?" Zeke shouted over the music, popping the p, and slurring his words.

"Excuse him, he's a little drunk." Shauna laughed.

"You betcha I am! Here guys have a bear! A bear! HAHAHA! I meant a beer! But if you want there's bears in the fridge! HAHAHA!" Oh, boy. This was gonna be some night. Zeke handed Tobias a beer, but I passed, wanting to remember tonight.

Zeke and TObias started talking a bit, while I talked with a slightly drunk Shauna. We started talking about initiation, when suddenly I spotted someone behind Shauna's shoulder.

"Give me a sec." I muttered to Shauna. "Tris? Where you going?" She started following me.

That 'someone' I spotted was Uriah.

Flirting with some girl.

Holding Gus right next to him.

Now, I didn't care about the girl. Hell, I was happy for him! The only problem was that right there in his arms, was our 2 month year old baby, in the midst of a party full of drunk teenagers! What was he thinking?

Uriah saw me coming and his smile suddenly turned upside down.

"Tris Tris, I can explain, the the daycare-" he started. Daycare my ass! I had to get that baby out of here!

"URIAH! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW CAN YOU BRING A FUCKING BABY TO A FUCKING PARTY FULL OF DRUNK FUCKING TEENAGERS?! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THE FUCKING PARTY TAKE HIM TO HANNAH! NOW! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" He ran out of there leaving the girl he was flirting with in the dust.

One thing I loved about the english language was that you could put the word 'fuck' or 'fucking' any fucking place you fucking wanted.

"Wow, you sure told him." Shauna said kind of in awe.

I nodded, still pretty pissed. I wasn't exactly happy that my son just heard those words leave his mothers mouth, but whatever. He was the son of 2 Dauntless prodigies he had to be Dauntless.

We walked back to Zeke and Tobias, or well only Tobias now. Zeke had probably wandered off to get another drink.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go check on Zeke, make sure he's okay." Shauna said while scanning the room.

"Yeah, okay. " replied Tobias. "So where were you guys?" he questioned, once Shauna left.

"Oh well I went to go scream at Uriah 'cause he brought Gus and-"

"HE DID WHAT?"

"Yeah, I know, but don't worry I think he probably took him to Hannah." Hannah was Zeke and Uriah's mom, and she sometimes took care of Gus when we were all busy. She could really be a lifesaver sometimes.

"Thank god you noticed." He sighed looking really relieved.

"Yeah."

"Well, shall we dance?" "We shall."

And then we started dancing, and sometimes maybe making out in a corner, but mostly dancing, letting loose like I wanted, forgetting our responsibilities, and for once being teenagers. After about an hour of dancing with Tobias and the whole "gang", even Uriah who did in fact take Gus to Hannah, (He apologized I apologized blah blah blah) Zeke went up to the mike and screamed

"IF I DONT HAVE LUNCH WITH AND I WAS NOT DANCING WITH YOU LEAVE!" Which left me, Tobias, Uriah, Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke, and Lynn.

"Ok, peeps, we are playing Truth or Dare, so get in a circle." Zeke ordered.

We got in a circle in the living room, me ending up in between Tobias and Christina. As we got ready to play Uriah looked surprisingly peppy, considering he had just gone through a break up. He locked eyes with me and smiled a genuine smile then winked and mouthed 'Trissy-poo'. I smiled back too. I was really happy that he was happy. Hopefully someday we could go back to completely normal.

The three of us, Tobias, Uriah, and me all got together really quick to figure out what to do with Gus. Uriah said that it was ok if he didn't have any custody as long as he got to see him often enough. Something about raising his own family. We of course agreed and were happy that we would get him all to ourselves.

"Ok, since it is my apartment I shall go first! Wait, wait lemme get Tris and Four some bears! HAHAHA!" Zeke exclaimed laughing hysterically. We laughed but everybody else looked confused. "Lil' bro' Truth or Dare?"

"DARE! I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" Uriah screamed in return, obviously extremely drunk. Zeke, Shauna, and Uriah were the only ones who were completely drunk, the rest of us had had a few drinks, even me, but not to be completely drunk.

"I dare you too..."

**{Ok people, please review and give me T or D ideas! Thanks!} **


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Tobias POV

"I dare you to..." Zeke leaned in and whispered the rest in to Uriah's ear. Zeke finished with a mischievous grin and Uriah laughed. We looked at them expectantly, waiting for this 'hilarious' dare. Uriah got up, went in to the kitchen and then in to the bathroom.

3 minutes later Uriah came out wearing nothing but whipping cream underwear. The girls let out a squeal but then started belly laughing. Drunk Zeke started laughing hysterically, which led to him panting on the floor and Will and I let out some laughs. Uriah went back into the bathroom and quickly returned wearing all his clothes, thankfully, to resume the game.

"Okay, okay, I'm hilarious, I know." Uriah's eyes scanned the room looking for his first victim. "Shauna, my dear! Truth to dare?" Uriah asked her with a really horrible English accent.

"Dare." She replied, trying to mask her fear. Uriah rubbed his hands together, and said "I dare you to kiss Lynn, on the lips."

"Really? She's my little sister, so I kinda DON"T CARE."**{AN: I didn't remember if Marlene or Lynn was Shauna's little sister, but in this story, at least, Lynn is her little sister. Sorry.}** She answers before walking over to Lynn and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Lynn didn't seem to care, either leaving Uriah rather disappointed.

"Mar, T or D?" "Dare." "I dare you to sit in Uriah's lap for the rest of the game."

It was pretty obvious that Marlene had a major crush on Uriah for the past three months, and now that Tris is mine something might actually happen. Marlene looked at Uriah, silently asking if it was okay, to which Uriah replied with a nod. Marlene and Uriah both looked over at Shauna and mouthed a 'thank you'. Wait, what? Now, I know what my dare is going to be.

"Tris, question or stunt?" Marlene asked my beautiful girlfriend. "Question, or truth." Tris responded looking slightly confused with the way Mar stated the question.

"PANSYCAKE" Uriah shouted. "URIAH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Christina shouted back, causing Tris to let out a giggle. God, I love her laugh.

"Do you still have feelings for Uriah?" Marlene's dead. Dead. Marlene shot me an apologetic look, noticing the look I was giving her. DEAD.

"Well..."Tris started."Uriah helped me through a really tough time in my life, and I don't think I could ever forget him, so I think that yeah, I do still have feelings for Uriah, feelings that will never go away." She also gave me an apologetic look, but I guess I understood. I broke her heart and Uriah was there when I couldn't. I trust Tris, and I know she loves me. But Marlene is still dead. Uriah looked kind of shocked but nodded.

"OK, Chrissy Candor or Dauntless?" "Dare, chose Dauntless for a reason." "I dare you to let Zeke choose one pair of shoes to throw out."

Christina choked on air, making a big dramatic show, causing everyone to crack up. "Are you physically INSANE? NO! MY SHOES ARE NOT TO BE TOUCHED BY YOU PEASANTS!" She shouted, whipping off her dress, leaving her in some pretty revealing underwear.

We cracked up even more, until Zeke said "Wow, like your underwear! Sure that shoes are THAT important?" "Eyes off she's mine." Will snapped. "Wouldn't dare, I got my beauty right here." Zeke replied between laughs, wrapping his arm around Shauna.

"Four, truth or dare?" Christina asked me. "Truth." I replied smugly, I didn't really feel like getting up, so picking truth would be a lot easier.

"PANSYCAKE" "Ignoring Uriah's incredible annoyance, what's your real name?" "HA, wasting you time." I said taking off my shirt. Christina pouted while I asked Uriah the question of the night. "Uriah truth or -" "DARE" "Dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Marlene." He looked at her and together they went in to Zeke's bedroom. Surprisingly, Uriah mouthed a 'thanks, bro" to me before they went in. Guess I was right.

As soon as they shut the door, we all scrambled up to lean against the door. After a few seconds, we heard moaning, and then more moaning, and then Marlene shout out Uriah and then 7 minutes was up.

They both came out with huge grins and their hair all messed up. Well, then.

"OK, Four, taking it back to you, truth or dare?" "Dare." I said. I didn't want to come off like a complete pansycake.

"I dare you to go out in to the Pit and declare that your gay." "Uhh, ok." I hesitantly got up, and the whole group followed.

We got to the Pit and I stood in the middle, surprisingly nervous. I cleared my throat, while behind me the group let out some snickers.

"Excuse me EVERYONE." I yelled. The Pit went silent and all heads turned toward me. Fantastic. "I'd like to inform you all that i'm gay."

Before I could say anything else Max ran up to me, and smashed his lips against mine. Startled I pulled back, Max seductively whispering "I thought I was the only one." Oh, God.

Behind me the gang erupted in laughter, while The Pit stood frozen in shock, me included. Tris ran up to us and did something almost as unexpected as this, she punched Max, knocking him out, then shouted to the people in The Pit, "IT WAS A DARE. FOUR IS STRAIGHT, MY BOYFRIEND, AND A FATHER." Then she passionately kissed me, snapping me out of the shock that Max had a man-crush on me. Isn't he like 40? I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her back.

We broke apart, and Tris pulled me toward our apartment, muttering "Game's Over."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys but I will not be continueing this story. I will let you know if anything changes but for now I WILL NOT BE CONTINUEING THIS STORY. SORRY.**


End file.
